Certain environments through which electrical power cables must traverse are subjected to very high temperatures, such as adjacent engines of jet aircraft where temperatures may reach up to 550.degree. F. Conventionally, such power cables transmit a current of up to 360 amperes at 115 volts, and have been continuous from the generator adjacent the engine located in each wing, for example, to a wall of the fuselage remote from the engine; in such arrangements, the entire cable length must be replaced when repair is needed, necessitating the tedious unfastening of the cable from holders closely spaced along its length.
It is desired to provide an arrangement whereby instead of use of a continuous cable, a pair of cable lengths is utilized having terminals on adjacent ends to be interconnected proximate the generator.
It is desired to provide an electrical connector or terminal block providing for an electrical interconnection of the terminals which is disconnectable if desired. It is known in general to provide a post onto which terminals having ring-shaped contact sections both are placed and pressed together to define a compression fit suitable to define an assured electrical connection therebetween for transmitting power levels of current along the cable pair.
It is desired to provide such an electrical connector which is adapted for high temperature environments and is also adapted to provide for the substantial levels of compression of such ring-shaped contact sections together.